A Forgotten Love
by BelikovLover
Summary: Rose and Dimitri were childhood friends. When Dimitri moves away without contacting Rose for 5 years, how will they both react when he comes back? All Human. RosexDimitri and ChristianxLissa.
1. A Typical Sunday

**This story is all human. This story would never have been written if it weren't for Rose-loves-Dimitri, so if you don't like it...blame her ;). **

**I looked up A Golden Christmas 3 and figured out that I had actually already seen the first one. It was a very cute story but I only took the major plot line from it. The two being friends when they were younger and, after years apart, lovers when they are older. **

**A Golden Christmas movies are all really cute so if you like cheesy, gooey, romantic movies for the family, they are recommended.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the characters in this story unless marked otherwise.**

**Without further adieu...**

**A Forgotten Love - Chapter 1**

Rose P.O.V.

"I'm sorry, Adrian, I really don't have time."

I looked at the man in front of me; tall, undeniably handsome, rich, funny, and in love with me, yet I didn't feel anything other than friendship for him. Sometimes I wondered if it were because I just didn't like him in that way or because I was too emotionally scarred for love at the moment.

He looked at me, disappointment etched into his features. "Maybe next time then." He told me.

Adrian Ivashkov became a regular at The Golden Lily Cafe a few months after I was hired two years ago. Ever since then, it had become his wont to memorize my schedule and come in everyday after lunch. The reason, he says, is because I'm always happier after I've eaten. In the beginning, he had requested me to be his waitress each time he visited, but now it was a given. Everyday it was the same; he sits down in the corner booth near the windows, orders the day's special, hits on me any chance he got, left an abnormally large tip, and went wherever he usually goes after eating. Sometimes, though, he asks me on a date but my response hasn't changed. Not in the two years I've known him, but his perseverance never fails to leave me feeling guilty. Time and time again he works up the nerve to ask the girl he loves out on a date and time and time again she crushes his hopes. It's not to say I haven't thought about actually going out with him, I have, but I didn't find it fair to him, knowing he doesn't mean to me what I mean to him. I saw him as a mere friend, someone to have fun and pass the time with, not someone to kiss or be held by.

I watched him as he left, a twinge of pity stinging at the back of my mind. I have never truly fallen for someone but I couldn't imagine many things worse than unrequited love.

I felt a delicate hand on my back. "Come on, Rose, let's go home."

I turned around, a small smile on my face. Thin, tall, delicate, and stunningly beautiful, Lissa was positively angelic.

Vasilisa Dragomir has been my best friend for five years. After her parents died, she was having a hard time with her friends. To say they weren't very sympathetic toward her situation was an understatement. They often joked about how she wouldn't have to worry about curfew or struggling to hold up a job anymore due to the large sum of money she had inherited after the deaths of both her parents and her older brother. Eventually, I had gotten tired of watching her being bullied by people who were supposed to be supporting her and punched one particularly ruthless verbal attacker in the nose, successfully breaking it. After that day, I had become Lissa's protector, but only in the eyes of the public. Behind closed doors, she helped me much more than I helped her.

After my mother was killed, I had been left alone to fend for myself. Well...not completely. When Lissa's family was killed, she used her savings to rent a hotel room where she went to avoid the home she shared with her family. When my mom and I had uncovered this secret, we took her into our home, where she became part of the family. She too had been devastated by the passing of my mom - it was like losing her parents all over, but she overlooked her grief and comforted me when I needed comforting and listened to me when I needed to vent. She was strong so I didn't have to be. I was so incredibly grateful for that. Without Lissa, I didn't know if I could have been able to keep the home I grew up in, because unlike her, I wanted to stay home - to be surrounded by the memories we'd shared. I wanted to keep the memory of my mother alive. The only way I could manage this feat though, was to take up a job as a local waitress. Lissa decided to do the same, refusing to use the money her parents left her. She used most of the money to help pay the bills and what was left to buy clothes and girly things that made her happy.

"Okay." I told her, removing my apron and placing it on a hook in the back.

"You shouldn't let him get to you, y'know." She said, unlocking the car door.

"Huh?" I asked, mind elsewhere.

"Adrian."

Oh. "I know. I just feel bad for the guy."

"Why don't you just go out with him one day? I mean, you _are _friends...maybe it'll turn into something more?"

I pondered that thought, climbing into the passenger seat. "Maybe."

**Xoxo - BelikovLover**

"Rose? Rose. Wake up, it's time to get ready." A voice penetrated the unconsciousness that had a firm hold on me.

"_Rose!_" The voice shouted.

"Just move, Liss-"

"What are you-? Christian don't-"

I gasped, shock making it difficult to fully register what had just occurred. "_What the fuck?!_" I shouted.

The blissful blanket of sleep that I had wrapped around myself was now replaced with what felt like a gallon of ice cold water. I scrambled out of bed, ignoring the laughs that filled the room, and yanked my shirt off. I ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on, struggling to remove the wet clinging fabric from my body, teeth chattering the entire time.

Once I stepped into the hot water, I lost track of time. I didn't know how long I stood there, letting it beat against my muscles, raising my body temperature. I didn't leave the comfort of the shower until steam filled the room, making breathing more difficult.

Wrapping a towel around both myself and my hair, I pushed the door open and stormed into Lissa's and Christian's room.

"If you ever-" I grabbed Christian by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "-do that again, I will cut your balls off with a rusted screwdriver." I threatened, malice dripping from my words.

I saw Christian pale and he shrunk back into the wall, knowing all too well that I always follow through with my threats.

Christian Ozera has been engaged to Lissa for the past three weeks but they have been together for the past couple years. At first, I didn't trust him. Lissa's ability to access so much money had left people more than a little crazed, willing to use deceit to get their filthy hands on it. For a while, I thought he might be one of those people, but he proved to me - on more the one occasion - that he was only out to protect her, that he really did love her. Once I got past these suspicions, I decided to give him a fighting chance to prove himself worthy of my best friend. In giving him this chance, I realized just how much our personalities clash. Often times you can find us bickering or fighting, but the truth is...I love him. I wasn't_ in _love with him like Lissa, no - I love him like a brother and I would protect him just as I do with Lissa. And I know he would do the same for me.

It was about a year ago when he and Lissa started to get pretty serious. Around the same time, he was having family troubles so Lissa suggested he stay with us. At first, I wasn't very happy about the idea, but now it wasn't something I thought twice about. It just _was_. The only time I was really bothered by his presence was when he decides to get hot and heavy with my best friend while I'm still in the house. Being a virgin, I'm not too comfortable with the knowledge that people are having sex as little as one room away from me.

"Rose, stop threatening my fiancée, please." Lissa called from the doorway, walking past the room but not stopping to pull me off him. Not that she could. Since the age of thirteen, I had taken to learning self-defense and martial arts. I could kick a grown man's ass even if he was twice the size of me.

I shot him one last glare before removing myself from his form and retreating to my room to dress, leaving a stunned Christian in my wake.

When I emerged from my room for the last time today, I was clad in dark skinny jeans, a sexy, red halter shirt. I blow-dried my hair and applied my makeup until I was satisfied with my appearance. Slipping on a pair of seductive, red heels, my look was completed.

I inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"There you are, Rose. We have to leave for school in..." She craned her neck to look at the clock behind my head. "Fifteen minutes."

I laughed. "Liss, when has it ever taken me fifteen minutes to eat?"

"It's true." Christian chimed, taking a bite out of his eggs. "She doesn't eat - she inhales."

I passed him in the kitchen, smacking him in the back of the head before making myself a plate. I looked down at what I originally identified as pancakes but realized they were actually a Russian cuisine. Blini. I sighed sitting down at the table with Lissa and Christian.

"What's wrong, Rose? You don't like it? I just wanted to try something different. When you mentioned you liked Russian food, I just-" Lissa rambled.

"No, it's okay, Lissa. I do. I do like it. Love it even. It's just...It reminds me of Dimitri." I replied.

"Who's-? Oh, your kiddie friend?" Christian sounded.

I glared. "Yeah. _Dimitri _was my friend when I was a child. I grew up with him and his family. Then, one day they moved. I haven't heard from them since." I tried to sound casual but I came off a little more hurt. I guess I was hurt because they left. They were like my own family - they even treated me as such. But mostly, I was hurt that they never tried to contact my mom or I since the day they left. Nor did they give us the means to contact them.

I shoved it to the back of my mid, knowing I may never be able to see my friend again. I had Lissa now. She was all I needed.

Pushing the thought of the Belikov's to the back of my mind, I finished off my breakfast in record time, urging Lissa and Christian to stop kissing so we could get to school.

I jumped into the car, Christian and Lissa following me, and turned on the radio.

"Why do you always have to make it so loud?" Christian complained, reaching over to turn the volume down from the back seat. "And why do you always get Shotgun?"

" Your fiancée loves me more. Get over it." I told him, putting my feet on the dashboard.

I couldn't quite hear him over the music but he said something that sounded suspiciously like, "Drive your own damn car."

It was true that I had my own car, but purely out of habit, Lissa and I drive everywhere together. I rolled my eyes at him, but didn't comment.

I grinned as Lissa pulled out of the driveway and began our journey to school. I had a feeling that even though today was Monday, something good was bound to happen. I just have to find out what.

**For those of you that noticed, yes, I did delete Declaring War. I think I prefer stories of Rose and Dimitri falling in love rather than already in love. I promise you I will not do the same to this story and/or All To Save You. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. I promise it will be better than When Does It Change?. And with longer chapters. ;)**

**Xoxo - BelikovLover**


	2. The New Kid

**Hey, guys. Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It made my day a little better. I've been stuck at home for the past two days with Strep Throat. Not fun. But since you probably don't care, I'll get on with the story. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all characters in this story unless marked otherwise.**

Rose P.O.V.

I sat down at the lunch table, taking a bite of my pizza. To my left, Christian and Lissa were making googly eyes at each other. Across the table, Tasha and Mia were making plans to go shopping Friday night, while Eddie and Mason were discussing "the really cool game that just came out on Playstation 3."

"So what's this about a new guy?" I asked no one in particular. I had heard multiple people talking about the new student earlier today and I was curious.

Tasha's head swiveled over to me at the mention of the new guy. "You haven't seen him?" I shrugged. "Oh my God he's so hot. He's like stop-in-the-middle-of-traffic-and-get-hit-by-a-semi hot."

Mia nodded her head in agreement, then looked over to Tasha. "Dibs!" They both screamed but Tasha beat her by a millisecond.

"Yes!" She shouted in victory, while Mia looked dejectedly at her food.

She then looked at me pointedly. I held my hands up in a defensive gesture. "Relax. You got dibs." She breathed out a breath of relief. "But of course it doesn't mean I won't flirt with him." I told her with a wink.

Mason looked over to me, jealousy not very well hidden from his features.

"Rose!" Tasha said in protest.

"What?" I asked. "I said you can have him! That doesn't mean I can't have some fun with him first."

"Oh God. Don't screw with him too much, Rose. We all know you have mad flirting skills." Eddie sounded.

I chuckled. "No promises. It isn't everyday that I get a new-"

"-victim?" Christian cut me off.

I glared. "They aren't victims if they are willing."

"Look at you, Rose. Who wouldn't be willing?" Mason teased, but I knew he meant it.

Mason Ashford is one of my best guy friends, along with Eddison Castile, but like Adrian, he too was in love with me. Though he never told me straight out like Adrian does, he drops not so subtle hints all the time. He was also someone I had thought about giving a chance, but with his messy red hair and freckles, he reminded me more of a brother. A brother that I liked to flirt with from time to time.

Eddison Castile, or Eddie, was also like my brother, but unlike Mason, I knew he didn't feel anything but friendship for me. This made our relationship a lot less complicated than mine and Mason's. He was a little more handsome than Mason, with short light-brown hair and a tall build. He completed his image with a muscle capacity that Mason didn't have. Eddie also took martial arts and he was really good. But not as good as me. I have taken him down every time we sparred, but he never gave up. With my badass reputation, he was often the only person willing to fight with me.

I gave him a flirty smile and a wink. He swallowed and looked away from my gaze quickly.

"Whatever." Tasha retorted. "As long as you promise to keep your hands off him."

Natasha Ozera, Christian's cousin, wasn't one of my closest friends, but I hung out with her sometimes. It wasn't that I didn't like her, I did. It was because she felt threatened by me. She was really very pretty with sleek, raven-black hair, a petite frame, and a gorgeous face, only marred by a scar she obtained when she had gotten drunk one night and passed out in a pile of broken glass. She was also competitive, wanting to challenge me to see who could hook in a man. I always won, so eventually she gave up and decided to just keep me from trying at all. Like I would do that. Best friend or not, I wouldn't steal someone's man.

Mia rolled her eyes at Tasha's comment. "You'll see him at the end of the day. Rumor is he has 7th period Gym."

Mia Rinaldi was a short, pretty girl who looked a lot younger than she really is. We hadn't always gotten along, but after about a year or so, I decided to give her another chance. We hit it off the second time around and she was often the person I would go to when lissa was busy with Christian.

I grinned. "Excellent. A fighter."

It was no secret that Gym in 7th period was strictly for experienced fighters. That being said, I was the best one in there. Even though I was the only girl in a room full of men. Once, I even took down all of them at once. I might even be able to trick him into sparring with me. That is...if I can get to him before the guys warn him of me.

Lissa laughed. "Rose, you sound like a serial killer."

Everyone at the table laughed at that.

I groaned when the bell rang, interrupting the bliss of me eating my brownie. Deciding to just take it with me, I muttered my goodbyes to everyone but Eddie, who had the same class with me this period.

**Xoxo - BelikovLover**

"Are you serious?" I asked him incredulously. "But I did do anything wrong!"

"You heard me, Hathaway. Office. Now." Mr. Alto demanded.

I gave Eddie an exasperated look and slung my backpack over my shoulder, storming out of the classroom.

I took my time walking to the office, wanting to waste time. When I finally reached the double-doors of the front office, I pulled one side open, without a word.

"Hey, Rose." Ms. Petrova greeted.

"Hey, Alberta." She frowned at my use of her first name.

Having been banished to the office by Mr. Alto so many times, I was familiar with every teacher and intern in the place.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Being the behavior specialist, Alberta is usually the one who has to deal with my punishment.

"To be honest," I said. "I don't really know."

She laughed. "Just sit in my office until this next period."

"That's it? Not until the end of the day?" I asked suspiciously.

"I can't hold you back from Gym every time Alto sends you here. You'd be failing, which isn't very fair considering you're by far the best fighter this school has ever had."

I smiled and walked into her office without another word.

After about a half hour of having nothing to do in her office, I was beginning to go a little crazy. I jumped up from the chair that was placed in front of her desk, I walked around her desk, trailing my fingers across the mahogany. I sat in her big, comfy chair, spinning it until I felt dizzy.

I stopped when something atop the filing cabinet caught my eye. Getting up, I walked to the other side of the room, taking the folder into my hands. _Must be the new kid's, _I thought to myself.

I opened it, but couldn't find a single picture. So I decided to read it.

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Name: **-

Before I could read his name, the file was yanked from my hands by a very angry Alberta Petrov.

"What are you doing, Rose?" She scolded. "This isn't your business."

I frowned, not used to being yelled at by my favorite teacher. "I just wanted to see what all the hype was about. Who the hell is this kid anyway?"

"You'll meet him next period. The _real _him. Not his file." She told me, placing the file into the cabinet and locking it.

"Whatever." I told her. "The bell is going to ring in a minute, can I leave now?"

She sighed but nodded.

I frowned, more curious than ever about the new boy. I sighed, walking into the girl's locker room to dress. I took off my jeans, shirt, and heels only to replace them with a crop top, a pair of sweat pants, and sneakers. Even in an outfit that isn't normally considered "hot," my appearance often distracted the boys in the class. I smiled, walking out of the locker room to see the boys sparring already. Mr. Tanner wasn't here yet. I was assuming this was because he had to talk to the new kid. I hope he doesn't take too long. I want to get a chance to spar with him before the end of the day today.

"Hey, Eddie." I walked over to him. "Want to spar?"

"Figured you'd be sparring with the new kid." He responded. "But okay."

I smiled, getting into a defensive position. I was faintly aware that a crowd was gathering on the other side of the Gym, but I let it go, watching Eddie as he mirrored my position. We circled each other for a while, waiting each other out. Eddie must have had enough waiting and he lunged for me. I threw my hands out in front of me, knocking him away from me. I spun around and ducked low, my leg sweeping his out from beneath him. He recovered quickly. Too quickly. He jumped up and punched me square in the stomach. I didn't let it affect me as I feigned left and kicked him in the chest before throwing one punch after another, not missing a single time. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Or so I thought. In reality, he was faking me out, making me believe I had won the fight, but instead he used his arm to swipe my feet from under me, successfully knocking the wind out of me as I landed on my back. I didn't have enough time to get up before he jumped on top of me, struggling to hold me down and pin me. I elbowed his face, stunning him enough for me to roll over, switching our positions. I pinned him after about four minutes of trying to hold him down.

I jumped up. "I win." I sung.

Eddie took my hand and stood up, eyes focused behind me. Confused, I turned around to see the boys creating a circle around a fight, each taking turns going in, but never coming back out.

"A group fight?" I asked, a smile on my face. "I have _got_ to get in on this."

I jogged to the other side of the room, pushing Jesse Zecklos out of my way so I could see the fight. He grunted in protest but didn't comment. In front of me was a boy. No, a man. He was tall, muscles all over. His chin-length brown hair making it impossible to see his face while he was fighting. And by God was he fighting. He was amazing. Godly, even. He took on man after man, making it look easy. I knew by experience it wasn't. But he didn't let that show. He fought one after another, not faltering once. A formidable opponent. After he dispatched the entire class, and I was the only one left, he finally looked up, allowing me to see his face.

Tasha and Mia were right. He was hot. He was breathing heavily, a sheen layer of sweat clung to his body. Brown eyes met mine and I gasped.

"Dimitri." I murmured.

He seemed to notice it was me too as he looked into my eyes, allowing me to see those familiar brown orbs. "Roza?"

A smile made it's way to my face. "Dimitri." I said again. "Dimitri!"

I ran to him like when we were kids, and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist like a monkey. His face was buried in my hair. "Roza, Roza" He murmured softly.

"I never thought I'd see you again." I whispered, hurt displayed on my face.

He cupped my cheek, disbelief written all over his face. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Someone cleared their throat and I quickly detached myself from Dimitri, finding myself looking at none other than Eddie.

The guys in the class had never seen me show so much emotion, so they stood stunned to silence. I noticed that Mr. Tanner had arrived, but didn't know how long he'd been watching. A smile adorned his face as he watched our reunion.

I smirked. "Guys, this is Dimitri Belikov. The guy who just kicked your asses."

Someone shouted from the back. "You try fighting him! It's like he's a male version of you! It's impossible!"

I heard a round of yeah's.

Dimitri raised his eyebrow, clearly questioning my ability to fight. I laughed shaking my head. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into.


	3. The Old Creek

**Some of you have been saying you can't read the second chapter. If that's true, you shouldn't read this one. I have tried to take the chapter down and re-post it, but i haven't gotten any reviews telling me if it worked other than Rose-loves-Dimitri and Bookworm695.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all characters in this story unless marked otherwise.'**

Rose P.O.V.

"So they didn't come with you?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

Dimitri looked down at me. "They built a life in Russia, Roza. I didn't. That's why I came back."

"They built a life here too." I muttered sadly.

For this, he had no words. He only wrapped his arm around me, bringing me into his chest. I breathed in the comfort he offered me. The familiarity. I let it wrap around me like a warm blanket in the cold.

Over the course of this past week, Dimitri and I have been virtually inseparable - spending every moment with each other, learning about the lives we've lead since his departure. Currently, we were taking a walk in the park. It was comfortable, even in silence.

I took a deep breath, removing myself from him slowly.

"Look, Dimitri!" I pointed ahead of us. "The creek." I smiled.

He returned my smile, incredulously. "We haven't been here since we were seven."

Clear, calm, and beautiful, the creek was the definition of serene. True to Dimitri's words, we hadn't been here for ten years. When we were younger, we had made a habit of coming to the creek to play. It was a lot deeper than we had originally anticipated and I had slipped in. While I was struggling to keep myself above water, Dimitri dove in and dragged me back to safety. He wasn't a great swimmer, but he was better than I was. When our moms had found him carrying a crying seven-year-old Rose on his back, they demanded to know what happened. They promptly forbade us from ever going to the creek again when we had relayed the day's events.

I took his hand and ran to the pond, laughing lightly the whole way.

I smiled mischievously as he stopped just before reaching the water. "What's the matter, Dimka? Afraid of a little water?" I teased.

He shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. "What about you, Roza? Are you afraid?"

"Of you or the water? 'Cause I could never be scared of you." I told him confidently.

He leant down and whispered in my ear. "You're going to wish you hadn't said that."

Before I could register what he had said, he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Dimitri!" I screamed. "Oh my God! Put me down!" I hit his back repeatedly, but this only encouraged him further.

"Sorry. No can do, Roza." I heard a hint of a smile in his voice, only intensifying my anger.

"Dimitri, I swear to God if you don't let me down..." I threatened.

He stopped. "You'll what?" He asked, feigning fear. For some reason, this made me really angry. Nobody messes with Rose Hathaway. When she tells you to do something, you do it. When she's pissed, you fear for your life. Until now. Dimitri was the exception to every rule when it came to me. I didn't like that. It scared me. Like I didn't have any control. And, in true Rose Hathaway style, I transferred the fear to anger.

"Dimitri, put me down now!" I commanded.

He only laughed. "Fine."

I breathed a breath of relief.

Until he through me in the creek.

Or he tried. I gripped his back tightly, not intending to go for a swim. My efforts only managed to drag him into the creek with me. Ice cold water rushed up to greet me, immediately making me lose my grip on Dimitri. I struggled under the weight of the water for a moment before swimming up to the surface.

I looked at the creek around me, ready to give him hell for his stupid stunt, but Dimitri was no where to be seen.

"Dimitri?" I called. I turned around, looking behind me, splashing the water slightly. "Dimitri? This isn't funny. " I warned.

I laughed nervously. "Okay, I get it. Joke's over now."

He still hadn't answered. Panic shot through me. I looked down, the clear water giving way to murkier water as the depth increased.

"Dimka?" I called again. I was beyond worried. It felt like forever. Surely no one could hold their breath for so long? "D-AAh!" I screamed as something caught hold of my legs, dragging me deep into the water. I vaguely registered the feeling of familiar arms as they wrapped around me, not letting me up for air. I struggled in his arms, smacking his chest until he let go of me.

"That wasn't fucking funny!" I screamed at him after we had both come up for air.

He laughed, the joyous sound reverberating through the park. "You're right." He told me. "It was hilarious."

"Haha." I mocked, splashing water in his face. "So funny."

He splashed me back, clearly irritated at my immaturity. This only managed to start an all-out splash war. He threw water in my face, splash after splash until I couldn't breathe.

"Okay." I gasped out. "Okay, okay. I give."

He looked at me blankly and I sent one last splash into his face. He wiped the water out of his eyes and looked over to me, a breathtaking smile displayed on his face. Unbeknownst to myself, a smile was also creeping up to my own face. Suddenly, I started laughing. I had to grab hold of a large boulder behind me so as to keep myself from drowning in the creek. I laughed at his expression. I laughed at how angry I had gotten over something so stupid. I laughed because my best friend was back and it was like he had never left in the first place. I laughed because this was the happiest I've been in years.

I looked over to Dimitri, only to see him join me in my fit of laughter. I stopped to admire the sight before me. Dimitri had grown up into.. a very handsome man. His long, wet hair clung to the sides of his face as his shirt did the same to his muscles. A brilliant smile lit his features and I found myself wanting his arms to wrap themselves around me.

I immediately chastised myself for that last thought. He was my best friend. I shouldn't be thinking things like that about him.

Dimitri looked at me now, smile gone. The expression on his face was one I hadn't seen before.

"Come on." He said, looking up into the trees. "It's dark. I should get you home."

I looked up at the night sky and saw that he was right. I frowned, unable to determine where the time had gone. It was evening when I had left my house and met up with him.

"Uh - yeah." I told him, climbing out of the creek.

I gasped, the cold, night air brushing against my skin, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. My teeth chattered as I made my way to Dimitri.

"God, Rose. Your lips are _blue_." He said, taking me into his arms. I couldn't respond. Talking was out of the question. I stood, face buried in Dimitri's chest, revelling in the warmth he provided. "Can you walk?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded, and he kept one arm around my waist as I took a step. And tripped. The cold water combined with the freezing air had me shaking uncontrollably. Thankfully Dimitri caught me before I fell on my face. He promptly picked me up bridal style and I yelped in protest. "Sorry, Roza, but your pretty useless right now when it comes to walking."

"N-n-n-no I-I'm no-ot." I muttered. He didn't respond. Instead, he continued the walk to my house.

When we finally got there, I looked for the key in my pants pocket, but couldn't find it. I frowned.

"I d-don't ha-ave the k-k-key. It-t's in th-the cr-creek." I told him. "L-l-issa sh-should b-be here though."

He nodded and looked worriedly at me. He shifted me in his arms and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Coming!" I heard a muffled voice at the other side of the door and identified it as Lissa. The knob turned and Lissa stepped outside. "Oh my God! What happened to you guys?"

I looked at Dimitri, imagining what she must be seeing. Me, shivering and blue, being carried by Dimitri who was dripping wet and slightly muddy from the trek home.

Dimitri smiled sheepishly down at me, guilt edging at his voice. "We went for a little swim."

I glared at him, unable to tell Lissa that he was lying and it wasn't how it had happened in the slightest, but one look at his worried, guilty face made me soften. I nodded my head to Lissa and she opened the door for us to enter.

"I'll go start a bath for you, Rose." Lissa said, rushing to the bathroom.

In the livingroom, I found Christian watching the T.V., not bothering to look up at us. Dimitri stood near the front door awkwardly, still holding me in his arms. He was looking at the house, I realized. This was like his second home and he hasn't been here for...five years. Nothing's changed much despite how long it's been. The only thing missing was my mother's presence. I too looked around at the house, remembering all the times Dimitri and I shared in this very home.

"It's ready." Lissa cried, running back into the livingroom. At her voice, Christian finally looked up to where we were standing and raised and eyebrow, but said nothing._ That's a first._

I looked at Dimitri expectantly, but he was still lost in thought, staring into space. Lissa cleared her throat and he blinked out of his daze.

"Oh." He blushed slightly. "Right." He walked over to the bathroom, knowing I wouldn't have been able to walk myself. He set me down near the tub so I could hold it to steady myself while I undressed.

"T-th-thanks." I stuttered.

He nodded with an apologetic smile and shut the door behind him. With little difficulty, I managed to peel the wet clothes off my body and climb into the steaming water. I sighed at the warmth, allowing myself to relax.

After a long, luxurious bath, I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom, making my way toward my room. I changed into PJ's: striped pants and a blue shirt. Just as I was about to walk out, there was a knock on the door. Opening the door, I came face to face with Dimitri.

"Uh... Come in." I said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

He walked in slowly, looking around. He smiled. "Nothing's changed."

"Yeah...well.." I trailed awkwardly.

"I just wanted to say sorry. For earlier." He told me. I could see that he was telling the truth.

"If I get sick, I'm holding you accountable." I joked. He laughed lightly and just like that the awkwardness faded away.

"I should probably get going." He told me. His hair was slightly damper than earlier. He had on what looked like a pair of Christian's pajama pants and I smiled noticing that it fit perfectly whereas on Christian they dragged on the ground and he often tripped over them. "Besides," He smiled. "If I remember correctly, Janine was never fond of me staying over unannounced."

I looked at the ground, holding back tears. _He didn't know. I didn't tell him._

"Rose? Are you okay?" He sounded worried. Like he said something wrong.

I looked up at him and smiled, patting the bed beside me. "Come sit." I told him. Confused, he complied.

He used his hand to tilt me chin up so he could look at me. "Roza, what's wrong?"

A tear slipped down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly, tearing my gaze from Dimitri's. "I..uh...she - my mom - was killed." I told him.

He blinked. This news had to be just as hard on him as it was on me. "H-how?"

"She was the Sheriff, Dimitri. Getting killed is an occupational hazard." I tried to joke but it sounded forced. And it was.

"Oh, Roza." He murmured, wrapping his arms around me once more. I let the tears go freely now, and for the first time, I truly let myself feel the loss of my mother. I had always thought I had to be strong after she was gone, but the truth was I didn't. Not for anyone. Not for Lissa, Dimitri, or even myself. I realized that now, crying into Dimitri's bare shoulder.

Dimitri didn't move an inch for what felt like hours. He held me while I cried and tried to tell him the details. He too shed a few tears for his second mother.

Eventually, though, I pulled myself from Dimitri. "Sorry." I muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey." He said, cupping my chin. "Don't be."

I smiled, exhausted from crying so much. "Stay with me?" I asked. He nodded.

Unlike when we were younger, we slept as close as possible to each other. **(A/N Wow. Poorly constructed sentence.)** He draped an arm around my waist and rested his chin atop my head, murmuring things in Russian, calming me to a peaceful sleep. This was the first night I fell asleep In Dimitri Belikov's arms.


	4. Beautification Process

**This is a short chapter, I wanted to show you guys what Lissa, Mia, and Tasha feel about Rose and Dimitri's relationship a little bit per request. It's not much, but I want to keep the entire story Rose's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all characters unless marked otherwise.**

Rose P.O.V.

"So when's Tasha meeting up with us?" I asked no one in particular.

Mia, Lissa, and I were gathered in my room getting "beautified." The school masquerade ball was being held tonight in the gym and Lissa insisted that we skip school today to go shopping and ready ourselves. Mia and I agreed to do as she said so long as it made her happy.

Lissa didn't seem to notice that I had spoken at all but, thankfully, Mia had. "She said she's getting ready at her place. She wants to surprise us." She made a face.

"I wonder what the surprise is." I mused.

"Shoot!" Lissa cursed. "Stop moving, Rose! You just made me burn myself!" Lissa looked at me through my reflection to scold me. I sighed.

"You've been curling my hair for two hours, Liss. Can you hurry it up?"

She looked annoyed. "You can't rush these things, Rose." She told me, wrapping another lock of hair around the hot iron. "Dang it!" She said, burning herself once more at no fault of my own.

"You know what?" Mia said, taking the iron from Lissa's hands. "I think you need a break."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah. I'm going to go get something to eat."

Lissa smiled at me, showing off her pearl white teeth. "It'll be a wonder if you can actually fit in that dress tonight."

I glared at her playfully and closed the door behind me on the way to the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen, I flicked the lights on and made my way to the cabinet, reaching up for my donuts.

"Mmm." I moaned, taking a bite of a chocolate glazed one. I took another from the box and skillfully hid it in the fridge for later, taking the whole box in the room with me along with a coke. My hands occupied, I stood outside my bedroom door with pursed lips, wondering how to open the door.

"-Dimitri? They're spending a lot of time together." Mia asked. My interest peaked. I leant my ear on the door, knowing they wouldn't talk about this if they knew I was listening.

"I don't know. I think it's cute. Her best friend comes back and it's like he never left." Lissa answered the question I never got to hear.

"She seems different."

"She is." Lissa stated. "Happier." I frowned. I hadn't realized I'd changed at all, I guess I was just so caught up with Dimitri I hadn't noticed much else. But then again...I couldn't help but think about how happy I was when I was with him. Like he was my own personal sunshine on an otherwise cloudy day.

"Tasha's not." Mia stated. "She's pissed because she called dibs and Rose isn't "respecting the girl code.""

_Is that why Tasha didn't want to come over today? _I thought back to the way Tasha had been avoiding me. Is was like the whole competition for Jesse Zecklos' attention all over again. The way she'd trail her fingers down his arm slowly, making jealousy flare deep inside me. The way she'd giggle when he talked to her. The way she conned him into taking her to the dance.

I could almost picture Lissa's snort. "The rules changed when Rose found out he was her childhood friend. Besides, they're just friends." She defended me. "It's not like she's _trying_ to steal him from Tasha."

"I don't know." Mia said. "They've been getting pretty close lately. I think he has the hots for her."

I choked, dropping my coke on the floor. "Dammit!"

The door slammed open. "Rose, what's wrong?"

I looked up at Lissa sheepishly. "Spilled my soda."

She sighed,"I'll clean it up later. Right now we have..." She checked her phone for the time. "Two hours to get ready! Oh my God!" She snapped back into her crazed beautification technician state. Her gaze met mine and her eyes widened. "The boys will be back from school soon and we have to get into our dresses and do our makeup. Oh! And we have to our hair and-"

I looked over to Mia worriedly and her expression mirrored mine. Lissa was going to drive us crazy by the end of the night.

**Xoxo - BelikovLover**

"You look amazing." Lissa complimented me.

My hair was curled and left down besides the lock of hair that was pinned to the side of my head with a sparkly black clip. My eyes were done beautifully by Lissa. She used various shades of greys and browns for a nice, smokey look. She had tried to coerce me into applying striking red lipstick, but I told her no, opting for a light lip gloss instead.

I smiled. "Thanks. This corset is a lot tighter than I thought it would be though."

I looked into the full-length mirror admiring my dress. It was a long red dress with black lace. The top was a corset and the skirt flowed to the ground, slightly puffy. It was beautiful. My mask was specially ordered by Lissa to match. A single blck feather stuck out of the top, adorned with sparkles.

"Maybe." Mia said. "But it makes your boobs look _hot_." Lissa nodded in agreement.

I turned around. "I think all three of us look pretty hot." I said with a broad smile.

It was true. With the three of us, no guy in the entire Gym would be paying any attention to their own dates.

Lissa chose something slightly more elegant than my own dress. It was a jade green number with silver beading near the neckline. It wasn't as puffy as my own dress, but it was close. Her mask was the same shade of silver as the beading on her dress, save for the green around the holes for her eyes.

Mia bought a light pink dress with ruffles on the bottom. The neckline was lower than lissa's and mine, but with my corset, much more cleavage was being showed by me. She has a white mask with pink lace around the edges. It made her look older so she didn't seem too out of place.

Tasha stilled through my open door. "Don't you mean four? I mean... not to toot my own horn but..." She twirled around my room gracefully in a crystalline blue dress that matched her eyes. It was long and shaped her body perfectly. Her mask was in her hand but I could see it perfectly. Half white and half blue, a mixture of the two. It was stunning. _She_ was stunning.

"Oh." She said wrinkling her nose. "And you have something on your floor outside the door." She told me.

Just as I was about to explain what it was, I heard the door open.

"The boys are here." Tasha sung, exiting the room after putting on her mask.

**The next chapter will be much, much longer. :)**

**How will the boys respond to the girls' appearances? Who is Rose going to the dance with? Will Rose get to dance with Dimitri?**


	5. The Masquerade Ball

**I'm very happy to be getting such positive reviews for this story. I've been trying my best to update as often as possible but I've been swamped in homework. Yesterday, I was so tired, I came home from school and went straight to sleep. I slept all through the night until it was time for school today - no dinner or anything. I was going to do the same today but I thought of you guys and decided against it.**

**It you have any suggestions for the story, leave a review.**

**This chapter is rated M, only because I'm not sure what is allowed in a T rated story.**

**Richelle Mead owns all characters unless marked otherwise.**

Rose P.O.V.

I bit my lip and walked into the livingroom where the boys were waiting.

Eddie stood closest to me and whistled when I walked in. I decided to play along.

"You like?" I asked. My words and gestures were innocent but my tone hinted to something darker.

"Who wouldn't?" Adrian chimed, walking up to me, offering his arm.

I smiled up at him, looping my arm around his. My eyes scanned the room, catching Mason's gaze. He put on an emotionless mask and I knew this was because he was hurt that I had declined his offer to take me to the ball - only to take an older man. I had tried to tell him it was because he was my friend and I didn't see him that way to which he told me he understood, but I could see that it still hurt him. I honestly felt guilty for taking Adrian but Lissa has been hounding me to ask him out for the past week and a half, and I honestly didn't want to see Mason get hurt if I had tried things out with him and it didn't work out. Adrian, I had decided, was a safer choice. He knew how I saw him and he was okay with it.

My gaze shifted from Mason's to see Christian and Lissa. They were just standing there, looking into each others' eyes. His arm was on her lower back and both of hers lay on his shoulders. A small smile graced her lips and I wondered how two people could be so nauseating.

I shook my head, feeling as if I was intruding on a private moment. Instead, I seeked out Eddie, whom I had not seen after I entered the room.

Mia, Eddie, and Mason were standing together talking, each decided to go alone. Mia chose to do so because she hadn't wanted Aaron (they guy she had a crush on) to get the wrong message, Eddie because he was only interested in the after-parties, and Mason probably because he wanted me to know he was there for me if I needed him.

Lastly, I looked over to Dimitri - only to see he was looking at me as well. He seemed at a loss for words and I blushed slightly, giving him a half-smile. He grinned broadly. We stood looking at each other, smiling, for about a minute or two, unmoving. I was lost in his brown eyes. Well...until Tasha had walked in between us, breaking the connection, and insisting that we should leave now. I saw Dimitri shake his head slightly, a dazed look on his face. He shook it off with a smile directed at his date and took her arm in his.

I blinked, looking over to my own date. Adrian looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face. He cocked an eyebrow at me, obviously having seen the exchange between me and Dimitri.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "You have nothing to worry about." His eyes shone and his arm tightened around mine as we walked to the limo Lissa had rented for the night.

The limo was black on the outside, but inside it was a flurry of color. Lissa had gone all out decorating it. Flowered tea lights hanging from the top and down the sides. Confetti and sparkles littered the floor and seats. Champagne filled nine flukes. Music playing tastefully in the background.

Mia whooped grabbing a fluke and bringing it to her lips, downing the liquid in one gulp. She looked up at me, handing me one of my own, urging me to follow her lead. I did. I smiled brightly afterwards, my eyes meeting Dimitri's.

Tasha took the lead, jumping into the limo, pulling Dimitri along with her. Eddie and Mason followed. Adrian went in next, sitting across from Tasha, and, consequently, putting me across from Dimitri. Lissa and Christian sat next to me.

Not listening to the conversations going around me, I pulled my arm from Adrian's and made eye contact with Dimitri as I did so. He seemed to be oblivious to the talking and laughter as well as he stared at me. His facial features soft and relaxed as he looked into my eyes. He gave me a lopsided smile that me my heart skip a beat. My lips curved upward in the corners. I thought about what he had promised yesterday and suddenly, I couldn't wait for the ball.

I felt a hand on my knee and looked over to see Adrian. The smile faded from my face as I realized that what_ I _had promised _him _may not be so true after all.

**Xoxo - BelikovLover**

When we had exited the limo and Adrian slipped on his mask, I couldn't help but notice how amazingly good-looking he was. His tuxedo combined with a black and red mask...it took every woman in a fifteen foot radius' breath away, but I couldn't help but compare him to one other man. Dimitri wore a straight black mask that made his hair look a shade lighter in comparison. His brown eyes more mysterious.

Adrian took my arm in his and I decided then and there that I would forget about Dimitri until the time comes that Dimitri must fulfill his promise. **(A/N Does anyone want to guess what he promised?)** Until then, I'd enjoy my time with Adrian because, despite my constant refusal to date him, I really did like him. He was sarcastic and arrogant but he was also funny and sweet. I always had a good time with him and I was counting on that for tonight. It was the main reason I had chosen to bring him to the ball tonight. I knew he was going to make sure I had fun.

And I did. I couldn't imagine having a better drank - I had found out the hard way that the punch was spiked, of course I shouldn't have known any different. I didn't drink enough to get drunk - just a buzz. Adrian drank slightly more than I did, but it was only enough to loosen both of us up. We flirted - he had tried to feed me a bite of cheesecake but "slipped" and it ended up smeared on my nose. I had, in turn, "fed" him his own piece of cheesecake. By the end, we were sticky and gross, but he looked handsome as ever. We danced - twirling across the dance floor with Adrian, I learned the true meaning of a ball. He was skilled, matching me step for step as we danced. And of course, I got the satisfaction of watching him embarrass himself when a more upbeat song played. He oscillated between standing still and watching me dance to "busting out his trusty old moves" when this happened. All in all, it was an amazing night. Until he kissed me.

_We were out on the dance floor, moving to a slow song. His hands placed gently on my waist and mine around his neck, it was comfortable. He leaned in and, before I knew it, he kissed me. His lips were soft and lingering and made my own lips react instantly. I kissed him back lightly, placing my hands on the sides of his face. He was warm. He was comfortable. There was nothing wrong with him. Or the kiss. In fact, I thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, our lips molding together, but I pulled back anyway, knowing something wasn't right. In the stories, I'd be falling for him. I'd be consumed with his presence. But this wasn't so. Physically, I was with Adrian, but mentally, I was with another._

_In my mind, it was a set of brown eyes that now looked at me, angry and hurt. In my head, it was a pair of familiar lips that pressed against mine. In my fantasy, I was with Dimitri. _

What am I doing? _I asked myself_. This is wrong. I can't lead him on. This is wrong.

_His green eyes searched mine for an answer, not bothering to hide the pain he felt from the rejection. "Rose, what-?"_

_"I'm sorry, Adrian." I pulled away from his embrace, sparing a glance over my shoulder to where I knew Dimitri was dancing with his date. "I'm sorry. I don't-You're a friend. I'm sorry" I whispered._

_A look of pure disbelief washed over his face. "I can't-I can't believe this. You know how I feel about you, Rose. You know." He told me, intensifying my guilt. "But yet you still asked me here tonight. You danced with with me. Kissed me. Why?" He was angry. "Why?" His hands grabbed my forearms, nails digging into my skin, but I didn't feel the pain._

_"I don't know, Adrian. I'm confused. I don't know." It was true. I didn't know what was holding me back. I had so, so much fun with him. We fit together perfectly. A match made in heaven, but still...something had a hold on me. Or _someone _rather. _

_He shook his head, mumbling incoherently. "No, Rose. I'm not going to be your backup. Not anymore. This-" He gestured to the two of us. "-whatever this is - it's over. I'm done." He turned on his heel and grabbed a cup of punch before leaving the building. _

_I looked at his retreating form, knowing with all my heart that I had lost a wasn't coming back. I would probably never see him again and I expected nothing less. After all the hurt I've cause him over the years, I couldn't imagine why he'd stay. A tear slipped down my face as I faced the fact that I'd only succeeded in losing another person._

_I glanced back over my shoulder as tears assaulted my cheeks. Dimitri sent me a worried look from behind Tasha. I smiled and wiped away my tears as if to say "I'm fine." He didn't seem to believe me as he started to make his way toward me. I held out my hand in a "stop" gesture. He did._

_"It's okay. I'm fine." I mouthed across the room, hoping he'd understand what I was trying to say. Tasha came from behind him, oblivious to my emotional turmoil and grabbed his arm, urging him to dance. He didn't seem to notice her presence as he kept his gaze locked on mine. I pointed to the door behind my back. "I'm going for a walk." He nodded unsure of himself as he tore his gaze from mine to Tasha's. I turned around, hoping he had listened to me and let it go. I wanted - no - _needed _- to be alone right now._

_I walked out the door, shivering as the brisk air came in contact with my bare skin. I ripped my mask off and threw it in the trash next to me, earning a few questioning glances from people who were sitting outside. Most were couples making out, but there were a few loners who had come to escape the crowd. I let the teas fall freely now, not caring who saw. I kicked my heels off at the entrance and left them behind as I walked._

I didn't know how long I walked. Or where. The surroundings were unfamiliar, but I didn't care. Sobs now racked my body at irregular intervals. Not many people were out and about, but those who were, quickly walked away from me. Not that I cared. I didn't know these people and I probably never would.

The cold air caused goosebumps to rise on my arms and I rubbed my hands against them, friction warming me slightly.

I wiped my cheeks to rid them of the last of my tears. I took a deep breath, deciding to head back to the ball if only to go home. As I looked up, I noticed that I had wandered into an alleyway. The waning light from a broken lamp illuminated the path. The smell of trash and stale urine made it's way into my nose. As well as the sudden stench of alcohol.

I turned around slowly, aware of another presence. Three men stood behind me, each motioning for the other to stay quiet, but when they saw that I had spotted them, they all busted out laughing.

My nose wrinkled in disgust and I started to walk away.

"Hey!" One man shouted, grabbing my arm. "Where you going?"

"Away from you drunk bastards." I spat.

"Aw. Don't be like that." Said another coming up from behind me. He put his hands on my waist and spun me around. "Stay for a while."His hands trailed down to my butt, squeezing it.

Fear hit me quickly and my training kicked in. My fist shot up to his face but even in his inebriated state, he was quick enough to catch my wrist and hold it in an iron-like grip.

"That wasn't very nice." He said, laughing as if it was a joke.

"Looks like we have a fighter." The third man called.

I whipped around swinging my fist into his face. Unlike the other guy, he wasn't quick enough. It made contact with his nose. Blood spurted out and his hand went to his face in shock.

"You, bitch!" He grabbed my throat and slammed me into the wall behind me. My head hit the bricks and my vision blurred. I couldn't fight back as hands groped me in the darkness. The walls of the ally seemed to close in on me as I faded into unconsciousness, completely at the mercy of these three drunk men.

**Xoxo - BelikovLover**

"Rose?" A voice like an angel called my name. "Roza, wake up." I turned my head but I was unable to open my eyes. I felt arms around me, picking me up and holding me to the angel's chest. I snuggled closer, the warmth drawing me in like a moth to a flame, before letting myself give in to the darkness once more.

**Xoxo - BelikovLover**

I sat up quickly once I gained consciousness. _Where was I? What happened? _The back of my head throbbed and I winced and I felt gauze over the wound. My head was spinning but I didn't care. I didn't know what happened or where I was. I was scared.

"Roza?" Dimitri walked into the room. "Rose! What are you doing?" He ran to my side and helped me lay back down. "You have to lay down, you have a pretty serious gash on your head. You have to take it easy."

"Wha-" I relaxed when I saw him. "Dimitri? What am I doing here? What happened?" I looked around the room, taking in the familiarity. The bed. The pictures. The paint on the wall. I was in my room. I was safe. Dimitri was here.

He looked at me. I patted the bed next to me and he climbed in, laying beside me.

"When I saw you at the ball...you were fine. Happy even. So, I danced with Tasha a little more, but the next time I turned around...you were crying and Adrian was nowhere to be found." He placed his hand on my face, brushing a pice of hair back. I shuddered at his touch. "I wanted to ask what was wrong. I started to, but you told me to stop. You said you were just going for a walk." He chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't believe you. I knew you were lying when you said you were fine. You were hurt. Anyone could see that." I smiled. _Not anyone_, I thought. _Just you_. "So I followed you. It wasn't easy, though. Tasha was relentless." He had an expression of distaste on his face. "But I did. I was worried when I saw that you left your shoes behind. I didn't know what to think. I lost you along the way. It took me about a half hour to find you again. And when I did..." He trailed off, spacing out.

"Tell me." I urged him.

He looked at me. "I saw those-those _bastards _touching you, and I-" He clenched his jaw tightly. "-I just lost it."

"You beat them up?" I guessed. He nodded sheepishly.

"You saved me." I hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't be. I should have gotten there quicker. That should never have happened." He told me, guilt etched into his features.

I lay my hand on his face, stroking the stubble that had formed there. "You stopped it from going any further. Thank you for that." He nodded.

I couldn't help but notice just how close we had gotten during this conversation. Our torsos were pressed against each other. His hand was on my hip. My hand was on the side of his face. Our lips only inches apart. He seemed to notice as well because he started to lean down. His eyes flicked between my lips to my eyes quickly as if asking for permission. I nodded almost imperceptibly, leaning up to close the distance. He paused just before his lips met mine as if to savor the moment. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to meet mine. I couldn't think of anything else. Any_one_ else.

I guess I should have. I should have known Lissa would be home. I should have known Lissa would be looking after me. But I didn't. I didn't know she was here. I didn't know she was waiting for me to wake up. I didn't know she would choose now to make her appearance._ I guess I shouldn't have been so consumed by Dimitri_, I thought bitterly.


End file.
